Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (4a^{6}+3a^{3}) + (-2a^{6}+a^{2} ) - ( -2a^{6}-4a^{4}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(4a^{6}+3a^{3}) + (-2a^{6}+a^{2}) + (2a^{6}+4a^{4})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4a^{6}+3a^{3} - 2a^{6}+a^{2} + 2a^{6}+4a^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ {4 a^6} + {3 a^3} - {2 a^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{ a^2} + {2 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{4 a^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 -2 + 2 ) a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 a^4} + { 3 a^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ a^2} $ Add the coefficients. $4a^{6}+4a^{4}+3a^{3}+a^{2}$